


twenty(one) questions

by newtmasterek



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, champagne supernova, i am zigles trash, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasterek/pseuds/newtmasterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super cute alternate ending to Champagne Supernova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty(one) questions

"I don't have the key!" Winston repeated, holding his hands up in defense. He glanced at the two boys sitting on the leather couch across from him, their wrists handcuffed together, only a few inches of chain holding them apart. He would've laughed at the sight of the metallic cuffs forcing Zig and Miles, of all people, together. But Zig was shirtless with all of his muscles on display, which terrified Winston, so he started bracing himself for his next confession. "I did handcuff you guys together last night, but I can't remember where I put the key. I swear I'll look for it and if I find it, I'll tell you," he gnawed on his lip and nervously awaited the teens' responses.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Now I'm stuck to this loser," Zig held up his hand, causing the metal to strain his wrist and pull Miles' arm along with his, "for who knows how long."

"You're not such a joy to be stuck to either," Miles scoffed and looked at the raven-haired boy next to him, the annoyance apparent on his face. He returned his gaze to his best friend who was biting his nails anxiously. "Just find the stupid key, alright?" Miles nearly shouted, raising his eyebrows to show how important it was that he got his point across.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll start looking," the smaller teen replied, standing up from the couch he'd usually sit on when he played video games with Miles. He gave a quick wave which neither of the other boys returned, and he made his way out of Miles' house - well, mansion.

Zig turned to his unfortunate companion after a few minutes of silence. "Might as well try to make the best of this," he reluctantly muttered, turning to the lanky boy next to him. There was a fresh red ring around his eye that apparently was a result of last night, although neither of them remembered anything. His floppy brown hair was even messier than usual and a few buttons on his shirt were undone, showing a slight portion of his sculpted chest. Zig couldn't help but wonder if that's what Miles looked like after sex. Wait, what?

"I don't think there's any way to make this better, besides Winston finding the key," the boy said, thankfully cutting through Zig's thoughts.

"Can't hurt to try. It's better than wanting to kill each other the whole time."

"Fine. I don't know if there's anything that'll make me want to kill you less, though," Miles retorted with a sly smile on his lips and Zig counted it as a win.

"We can play twenty questions, you know. Go back and forth and ask each other questions," Zig said, his eyes darting to look into Miles' chocolate brown orbs.

"Okay. Me first," Miles grinned, causing his eyes to crinkle slightly in a cute way that Zig had never noticed. Well, Zig never used to take notes on how Miles smiled, so how would he have known? "Why do you hate me so much?"

Zig's lips parted a bit and he was about to speak, but then he stopped himself. Why did he hates Miles? After a few moments of deliberate thinking, he answered, "Because you hate me." Miles' eyebrows furrowed in what Zig thought was confusion. What was so confusing about that? Realizing it was his turn to ask a question, he repeated Miles' words back to him. "Why do you hate me?"

Miles' face relaxed and the corners of his lips curled into a smile. "Because I thought you hated me," he eventually answered.

"Huh," Zig stared off at the wall in front of them, letting his thoughts wander off a bit as he thought about any legitimate reasons he had to hate Miles, and there were some, but he realized he never truly hated Miles.

"Does it bother you that I like boys?" Miles went into his next question, catching Zig off guard.

"No, of course not. Definitely not," Zig said sincerely, wondering why Miles would've even thought that. The brunette seemed pleased with Zig's answer according to the grin creeping upon his face. He'd been friends with Tristan for a while and has never been bothered by his sexuality. Although Zig was rough around the edges, he wasn't one to discriminate for sexuality, race, gender or anything of the sorts. A human was a human. Unless of course, he was a serial killer or a sexual predator, but Zig was pretty sure Miles was neither of those things.

They went back and forth a while, learning each other's favorite bands, most embarrassing stories and heart breaks. They shared several laughs and a few sympathetic moments, especially when Zig talked about his past with his former gang.

It was Zig's turn to ask a question, the twentieth and final question, and his mind was blanking a bit. He didn't want to ask something stupid like 'what's your favorite color?', but he didn't want to cross his boundaries with his new friend by delving too deep into his personal life. It took a minute and Miles was growing impatient, but Zig thought of the perfect question.

"Are you doing okay?" Zig asked in a low voice, showing his concern in Miles' feelings. The question was simple, but entirely complex and heartfelt at the same time. If you would've asked him an hour ago if he would've cared about Miles Hollingsworth III - the boy who stole his girlfriend, broke the heart of one of his closest friends and nearly burnt down the school - he would've quickly said no. But now, his view on Miles was changing.

Miles looked a bit taken aback by the question and his smile had dulled so his eyes were no longer crinkling in that adorable way. The boy sighed and took a deep breath, trying to decide how to answer the question.

"No," Miles finally said in a weak voice, his shoulders hunching over as he used his free hand to cover his face. "My dad," he stuttered a bit, swallowing to hold back a few of his tears that were already pooling in his eyes. "He's horrible. He puts on this act, like he's perfect. Like he loves his children, and his wife," Miles sborted because the words were so funny to hear out loud. "He hates me. Hates that I'm not good in school, that I'm not good at sports, that I'm not innocent. He hates that I'm gay - bisexual, whatever I am."

He paused for a few moments, and Zig saw a few tears rolling down his face. Before he could think twice, Zig used his hand that wasn't attached to Miles' to wipe his tears with his thumb. It was such a weird thing to do to someone he hated a mere few hours ago, but it felt comfortable.

"Can I keep going? I need to get all of this out, and I think I'll start feeling better," Miles lifted his head, allowing Zig to see how puffy and tear-filled the brunette's eyes were. His heart dropped a little bit at the sight and the thought that someone could drive their own child to be this miserable. Zig nodded, glad that he could help Miles, even if it was just a little bit. "He started hitting me," Miles choked on a sob, making his confession almost inaudible.

Zig didn't know what to say, but he wanted to comfort Miles. With a little hesitation, he looked down at their hands that were cuffed together. He broke the few inches of space that were between their hands and interlocked his fingers with Miles' own. He gave the boy's hand a gentle squeeze as he continued sobbing, hoping to calm him down.

"What kind of father hits their son? Isn't he supposed to love me? Why can't everyone see what a fucking asshole he is?"

"I know," Zig muttered, not quite sure what to say in this situation. "Tell someone. A counselor, your mom, anyone. I'm glad you started by telling me. But things can get better, alright? They can only go up from here. You're an amazing person and I'm sorry your dad doesn't see that. But I do see it. Winston sees it, Frankie and Hunter see it, Maya sees it. You're going to be okay." Zig ended his rant with a sigh, surprising himself with how much he seemed to care about the boy next to him.

The two boys were looking at each other in silence, their sweaty hands still interlocked as Miles' final tears made their way down his cheek. "I know that was supposed to be the last question and it's not even my turn, but can I ask one more?" Zig asked hesitantly, and Miles raised an eyebrow. "I promise it's not as hard as the last one. At least, I think it's not," he said, now unsure of himself and wanting to chicken out.

Miles chuckled and nodded his head, mumbling a quick "of course."

Zig bit his lip and figured it was too late to turn back now, so he opened his mouth to speak. "Can I kiss you?" He didn't know where these feelings were coming from all of a sudden, but he didn't care anymore because he saw Miles nodding.

He'd never kissed a guy before, or even wanted to kiss a guy before, but the urge to kiss the brunette sitting beside him was changing all of that. His brown eyes were nothing extraordinary, but they were so captivating in a way that made it difficult for him to look away. And, fuck, he was smiling that eye crinkling smile and he couldn't fight the urge anymore.

With his free hand, Zig lightly pressed it to Miles' cheek, careful not to let his fingers get too close to the bruise around his eye. He could hear his heart beating in his chest and he was sure Miles could hear it too as he leaned in and broke the distance between their lips. Miles' lips were chapped but still oddly soft and tasted of liquor, which was evidently one of Zig's favorite beverages.

It didn't feel much different than it did kissing a girl, but it still felt great, and that scared him a little bit. He forgot he was shirtless until he felt Miles' cold and slender fingers tracing along his abdomen. He felt a wet sensation on his lower lip and he parted his lips, allowing his tongue to explore his former enemy's mouth. It was wet and warm and still tasted like liquor, but the kiss was intoxicating in more ways than one. When they were unable to breathe any longer, Miles pulled back with a grin on his face.

The metal was still clung around their wrists, but they found a comfortable way to sit on the couch together, with Miles' head leaning against Zig's broad shoulder. The pair sat in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable like it was that morning. It was the most comfortable the two had been in a long time.

There was a buzzing sound ringing through the room and Miles lifted his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, chuckling as he read something on his screen. Zig looked at him curiously and Miles quickly explained, "Winston said he had the keys in his pocket the whole time. He didn't even realize it."

"Thank god he didn't."


End file.
